hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 1 (Physical)
Physical is the first episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *KELLIE and Chats pretend to be astronauts on the moon. *CHARLI pretends to be the moon bunny. *NATHAN tries on different-shaped wings. *CHARLI turns her hands into a butterfly. *TIM, Kellie, Charli and Kathleen make sounds of the beach and the city. *CHARLI pretends to be different city vehicles. *KATHLEEN pretends to be a pirate looking for treasure. *CHARLI digs for a buried treasure. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about four friends (Charli, Tim, Kellie and Kathleen) that travel by a flying carpet to funny places. Gallery Kellie S1 E1.png Charli S1 E1 1.png Nathan S1 E1.png Charli S1 E1 2.png Tim S1 E1.png Charli S1 E1 3.png Kathleen S1 E1.png Charli S1 E1 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E1.png Trivia *This is the first episode to feature Nathan reading a sharing story. *This is the first episode that starts with a Word Play Segment. Songlets ;Word play It's easy to float on the moon It's easy to float in space Floating around, hardly touching the ground Bounding all over the place. It's easy to float on the moon It's easy to float in space Floating around, hardly touching the ground Bounding all over the place. It's easy to float on the moon It's easy to float in space Floating around, hardly touching the ground Bounding all over the place. ;Body move #01 It's easy to jump on the moon It's easy to jump in space Jumping around, hardly touching the ground Jumping all over the place. It's easy to jump on the moon It's easy to jump in space Floating around, hardly touching the ground Jumping all over the place. ;Shapes in space If I had wings and I could fly I'd glide and zoom high in the sky I'd swoop and dive, swish through the air As free as the wind high up there. ;Body move #02 If I had wings and I could fly I'd flit around like a butterfly I'd zig and zag out of sight Then settle to rest for my wings up tight. If I had wings and I could fly I'd flit around like a butterfly I'd zig and zag out of sight Then settle to rest for my wings up tight. ;Filler song Ready Or Not ;Making music Come with us to I place we know with seagulls (Squawk!) And waves (Woosh!) Splish splash splish splash The beach. Come with us to a place we know with cars (Beep beep beep!) And sirens (Eeh oh! Eeh oh!) Lots of people The city. ;Body move #03 Rushing here, rushing there (Eeh oh! Eeh oh!) Helping people everywhere There's simply no time to spare When you're an ambulance (Eeh oh! Eeh oh!). Rushing here, rushing there (Eeh oh! Eeh oh!) Helping people everywhere There's simply no time to spare When you're a fire truck (Eeh oh! Eeh oh!). Rushing here, rushing there (Eeh oh! Eeh oh!) Helping people everywhere There's simply no time to spare When you're a fast police car (Eeh oh! Eeh oh!). ;Puzzles and patterns Bubble, bubble, boat afloat Let's set sail, cast off the rope The good ship bubble's off to see Let's set sail, come play with me. Bubble, bubble, boat afloat Let's set sail, cast off the rope The good ship bubble's off to see Let's set sail, come play with me. Bubble, bubble, boat afloat Let's set sail, cast off the rope The good ship bubble's off to see Let's set sail, come play with me. ;Body move #04 Digging for treasure Wider and deeper Over the shoulder we throw Make the hole wider Make the hole deeper Over the shoulder we throw (Ho ho!). Digging for treasure Wider and deeper Over the shoulder we throw Make the hole wider Make the hole deeper Over the shoulder we throw (Ho ho!). Digging for treasure Wider and deeper Over the shoulder we throw Make the hole wider Make the hole deeper Over the shoulder we throw (Ho ho!). Digging for treasure Wider and deeper Over the shoulder we throw Make the hole wider Make the hole deeper Over the shoulder we throw (Ho ho!). ;Sharing stories We're on a flying carpet High above the town We're up, we're up, we're up, up, up And we're down, down, down, down, down. We're on a flying carpet High above the town We're up, we're up, we're up, up, up And we're down, down, down, down, down. We're on a flying carpet High above the town We're up, we're up, we're up, up, up Then we're down, down, down, down, down. We're on a flying carpet High above the town We're up, we're up, we're up, up, up And we're down, down, down, down, down. Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about rabbits & bunnies Category:Ep about astronauts Category:Ep about moon Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about wings Category:Ep about butterflies Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about the beach Category:Ep about the city Category:Ep about ambulance Category:Ep about firefighters & fire trucks Category:Ep about police officers & police cars Category:Ep about pirates Category:Ep about treasures Category:Ep about digging Category:Ep about flying carpet Category:Ep about travelling & journeys